Royal
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1. Royalty can be a gift or curse. But for one...it is the ultimate curse. Can a 'Prince' be happy...or will a liar be the happier one? Red Alert x Inferno
1. Chapter 1

Here is my second RAxI fanfic., and I am sorry if I make them seem to OOC…they are my newest pairing…  
There is a twist…can you guess it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers! But I own Stella Guard and the made-up kingdom!

* * *

Red Alert sat in the Monitor Room, watching the many bright screens. He had his head propped up, and his optics darted from one screen to another. A bored look to hold of his faceplate. It was quite boring on the _Ark_ at this moment. The Autobots had been traveling through space, and the last fight they had gotten in to, with the Decepticons of course, had been a deca-cycle(3 weeks) ago. Even Red Alert was becoming restless, paranoid as well.

He let out a sigh and muttered, "Something's going to happen. I just know it." Red Alert didn't know how right he was.

Soon, a message came through the emergency radio wave.

'Help me. I need help. Code: 33125Stella9843Guard. I am under attack. Please help.'

Red Alert's optics widened, and a gasp let his vocalizer. Worriness swam through his processor and spark.

_No…it can't be…_

Quickly, the Security Director contacted the Officers via. comm.-link and told them. He quickly stood up and rushed out the Monitor Room. When he ran outside, he nearly ran into Inferno.

"Hey Red, where's the fire?" the firetruck asked, chuckling.

Red Alert waved his servo and continued to run, replying, "Important, can't talk." Inferno's optic ridge raised, and he watched the Lamborghini run.

_Wonder what's got him wound up…_

Then the firetruck walked into the Monitor Room and looked down at the monitors. He replayed the message and wondered what it meant.

_Later On…_

The red and white Lamborghini waited nervously outside the Med Bay. They had brought her back, beaten a bit. The attackers had been scared off, and they managed to rescue her off the small asteroid. They soon brought her onto the _Ark_ and blasted off.

Red Alert let out a sigh and muttered, "What is taking so long?" He glanced over to the closed door of the Med Bay. Another sigh left his vents, and he then began pacing again.

"Hey Red, what'cha waitin' for?"

The Security Director stopped and turned to see Inferno walked up, smiling. A slight blush washed over his face, then died away. Inferno stopped in front Red Alert, who took a reflexive step back. The firetruck's smile wavered a bit at this action.

"I'm…" the red and white mech began, but was cut off by the CMO loud voice.

"Red Alert! Get in here, NOW!"

Both mechs winced and turned their helms towards the Med Bay. The door hissed opened, and both mechs looked at each other. Then Red Alert sighed and walked in, Inferno following.

Once he stepped inside, they both saw Ratchet standing, arms crossed over his chest, next to a repair berth, which had a black and grey femme sitting on top of it. She had her arms crossed over her chest and scowling, or had been. But once she saw Red Alert, she jumped up, stalked over towards Red, who backed up into Inferno, and jabbed a digit at him.

"There you are. I've been asking to see you. Your medic was finally 'kind enough' to call your sorry aft. But thank Primus I've found you" she yelled at him, adding emphasis with pokes.

"Hey now," Inferno began stepping a bit around Red Alert, "that's no way ta talk ta Red. Who are ya anyway?" The firetruck was being to become angry. No one should talk to Red Alert.

Red Alert bowed his head and muttered to Inferno, "Inferno, can you leave? This doesn't involve you." Inferno's optics widened, and he looked down at the red and white mech.

"What, Red, what do ya mean?" he asked. The Lamborghini looked up at the firetruck and sighed.

"Like I said, it doesn't involve you, so if you please…"

Inferno got the hint and let out an angered 'huff'. He then turned and stalked out of the Med Bay. Red Alert watched the red mech leave and internally sighed. This didn't involve the red mech, and he really didn't want Inferno to find out how he was connected to this femme. He would never be able to be with the firetruck, since he had a crush of him, if he told him the truth. Red Alert then turned back around to see the femme, arms crossed, and a confused looking Ratchet.

"Ratchet," the Security Director began, but Ratchet shook his helm and cut him off.

"No, I want to know what this is about. Now."

Red Alert sighed again and replied, "I'll contact the others." He hailed them on the comm.-links and told them to meet him in the Med Bay. They all agreed. He sighed. Then he glanced to the femme and stared at her. She stared back. "Ratchet, can we talk in your office? Alone?" Ratchet looked between the two locked in a staring contest and nodded. Then the Security Director directed the femme to the office and began to walk towards it as well. The femme followed after, and the door was shut behind them.

As the two were in the office, Prime, Prowl, Prowl, and Ironhide walked in and looked around.

"Where is Red Alert?" Optimus asked. Ratchet gestured over to his closed office.

"Red Alert and the femme went in there to talk."

"Oh…" Prime replied, staring that the door.

"Hey Ratch', do ya know who she is?" the TIC asked. The medic shook his helm. Then Jazz also began to stare at the closed door.

_Inside Ratchet' Office…_

Once the door had shut, Red Alert glared at the femme, who glared right back.

"What are you doing here? And why were those mechs after you?" he demanded. The femme crossed her servos and shook her helm.

"Not me, you" she replied, staring at the Lamborghini. His optics widened slightly, and his spark began to beat faster.

"Why, what happened?" he asked, voice shaking slightly. Anger flashed on the femme's faceplates, and she stepped closer to Red Alert. He reflexively shrank back.

"What do you think Red?! Because of YOU! They thought I knew where you had left to, which I didn't, and they wanted answers, which I DIDN'T HAVE!" her voice began to raise, "BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER SINCE…"

"ENOUGH! CALM YOURSELF DOWN, NOW!" Red Alert yelled back, soon earning him a growl from the femme. She back away, letting her servos drop to her sides, and looked away. Red Alert calmed down, shoulder sagging. "Now, what happened?"

She shuttered off her optics and replied in a hushed voice, "He's ill…and they came back…" Red Alert's optics grew once more, and he stepped closer to the femme. He tried to grasp the answer, but couldn't.

_No…it can't be true…she lying…_

"You're lying…" he replied, voice shaking. The femme turned back, and stared at Red Alert, then let her optics drop to the ground.

She whispered, "I wish Red…I wish…" Then she looked up to stared at Red Alert's pleading optics and said, "If you want to know what happened anymore, then your 'friends' should either stop listening in on our conversation, or we tell them." Red Alert gasped slightly and turned to the door. It was closed, but he knew they must be listening through it. He took a step forward and punched the keypad, opening it.

There, standing relatively close to the doorway, were the Officers. He glared at them, and they all produced a sheepish looked. The femme crossed her arms and looked away, huffing.

"Can I help you?" Red Alert asked, optic ridge raising and annoyance taking hold on his faceplate.

"Red Alert, we wanted to know what you were discussing with the femme" Prime replied, glancing over to her. She met his glance with stern optics.

Red Alert sighed and replied, "If so, but this must not leave the Med Bay, understand?" All Officers nodded, respecting the mech's trust in them. The Lamborghini let out another sighed and gestured for them come into the CMO's office, which they did.

Then Prowl asked, "First, what is your designation femme?" She glanced over to Red Alert, who nodded, and then stared back at him, sighing.

"I'm Stella Guard, or Stella for short. I am the head Captain of the Royal Guards for the small kingdom of Ledrater and sole protector and body-guard to the young Prince. I was sent on a mission to find the Prince, who had 'run-away' from his duties."

"Ledrater? I remember that kingdom. It was a neutral territory, correct?" Prime asked, and Stella Guard nodded.

"Yes, it is, and there has been some trouble brewing there for a long time. After the Prince had run away, the rebels began to try to take over. The new rule, cousin to the Prince, took over in command and fought them off. But not even that work entirely well. It managed to hold them off, but now he is ill, and the Prince…" he voice died away, and she glanced over to Red Alert. He stared back at her, then slowly looked over to Prime and the others.

Then Prowl asked, "Is that why those mechs attacked you? Because they thought you would know of the whereabouts of the Prince?" Stella Guard nodded, then glancing down at the floor.

"So, where is this 'Prince' ya keep talkin' 'bout?" Ironhide asked, servos crossed over his chest. The black and grey femme sighed. Red Alert, on the other hand, quickly shifted his glances between all the Officers and the femme.

_Maybe I should I tell them…but…_

"Red Alert can tell you who the 'Prince' is" Stella Guard replied, looking back up. She glanced over to the Lamborghini, who stared wide-opticed back at her.

"Stella, I don't think that…" Red Alert began, but was cut off by Prime.

"Red Alert, is there something you need to tell us?"

The Security Director looked over at the Prime, who servos were crossed, then at the other Officers, who were doing the similar thing. The red and white Lamborghini let out a sigh and looked over at Stella Guard.

Red Alert began, "The 'Prince', he's…"

* * *

Inferno whistled as he walked through the halls. He was relatively happy now and had decided to go see where Red Alert was. The firetruck had went to the Monitor Room, but didn't find the Lamborghini there. So the next stop was the Rec. Room. He reached the doorway and instantly stopped when he saw the Security Director and someone else sitting next to him.

It was the femme who they had rescued, and she was sitting relatively close to Red Alert. Too close for Inferno liking. He began to growl, but stopped when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry Inferno, what'cha doin' standin' there?"

Inferno looked over and saw Jazz standing next to him, smiling. The firetruck produced a weak smile as well, but the saboteur saw through it.

"What's eatin' at ya?" Jazz asked, optic ridge raising. Inferno sighed and looked back at the Lamborghini and femme.

"Nothin'…just…who is that femme?" the firetruck asked. Jazz opened his dental plates to reply, but Prowl, who had entered from another entrance beat him to it.

The tactician announced, "Attention Autobots, we have a guess here on the ship with us. Her designation is Stella Guard, and she is the Captain of the Royal Guards of Ledrater. See is on a very important mission in finding her people's 'Prince'. Please show her your respect, or you will be seeing the inside of a brig cell for a very long time. That is all." The doorwinged mech left, and Jazz turned towards Inferno.

"There's ya answer Inferno. Why don't you go and introduce yaself?" the TIC asked, nudging him and smirking. Inferno caught the underlying message and blushed.

"Jazz…" the firetruck began, but Jazz had already started to walk to where Prowl had left to. The large red mech sighed and decided to follow the saboteur's advice. He walked through the Rec. Room and stood before the table. Both Red Alert and Stella Guard stared at him.

"Hi Red Alert, and…Stella Guard, I take it?" the firetruck asked, stammering when he greeted the red and white mech.

"Inferno," Red Alert greeted back, nodding, "and yes, this is Stella Guard." The said femme stood up and held out her servo.

"Please to meet you Inferno."

He shook her servo and replied, "Please to meet ya Stella Guard, and might I ask how do ya know Red? Ya two seem like ya know each other." Stella Guard sat back down next to Red Alert, and Inferno sat down across from them.

Red Alert sighed and replied him, "She is an old…friend, Inferno. We've known each other for a long time."

The firetruck nodded and replied, "Oh…"

"Yes…Stella, can you follow me to the Monitor Room. I need to tell you something…" Red Alert said to the femme. She nodded, and they both got up and left. The femme produced an aura of protection around Red Alert, and Inferno sighed.

He wanted to tell Red Alert what he was keeping locked inside of his spark, but the femme would be in the way.

_Just who is she to Red and why are they so close?_

* * *

"Is that him? The one you like?" she asked once both of them were seated in the Monitor Room. She stared at him with royal blue optics, waiting.

Red Alert, who was facing the monitors, sighed and replied, "Yes, that is him. I like him a lot. He's protects me and is the only friend that I have here. But…" The Security Director bowed his helm. "He only knows the me I made up. He doesn't know the royal me. And I …want to tell him how I feel, but I don't think I could without telling him."

Stella Guards's optics softened, and she muttered, "Red…"

"But…enough with my 'wonderful' love life," he said, sarcasm in 'wonderful', then looked over to her, "why are you here? I know you Stella. You wouldn't have come just to tell me about the kingdom. What really is wrong?"

She sighed and replied, "What's really wrong Red…what's really wrong! Everything! The new 'King' is really ill, there are really rebels, and Ledrater is a wasteland!" The black and grey femme buried her helm in her servos, and tears began to slide down her cheekplates. A slight gasp left his vocalizer, and he stared at the femme.

"Stella…"

He reached out and touched her shoulder-plate. Instantly she shrugged the servo away. She sniffed and pulled her head out of her servos.

"Red, Ledrater had never been the same since the King and Queen passed away, and you left. Your cousin has made it a terrible place to live, and…it doesn't feel the same there. And…"

She sniffed again and looked away.

"He's gone…"

Red Alert stared at the femme with wide optics. He reached out and gripped her shoulder's plate once more.

"No, it can't be…how-when did this happen?" he whispered.

She looked back a Red Alert, teary optics, sniffed, and replied, "He was stationed on a post on the outer rim of the kingdom. The rebels attacked and…" She glanced at from the staring Lamborghini. "No one was spared." Then she broke down into sobs and curled into Red Alert's embrace. "He's gone…he's gone…everything is gone…you, Ledrater, and him…" Tears flowed down her cheekplates, and Red Alert began to rub her back.

"Sshh…it's okay…I'm so sorry Stella…" he whispered into her audio receptor. His glitch was silent now, but his spark was in pain. His closest friend was in pain, and it was partly his fault. "I'm sorry…if it pains you…maybe I should go back and correct the damage that has been done…" It was then his glitch sparked up. It told him wild conspiracy theories, Decepticon plots, and unknown lands. His logic battled against it, as did his spark. His home was in danger, and he didn't have time to let his own troubles stop his royal duties.

"No Red…" muttered Stella through the tears, "you have a better life here…you can't leave because of me." And at that very moment, the door hissed opened, and Inferno walked in.

"Hey Red, I…" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Stella Guard in Red Alert's arms. His anger and jealous flair opened, and he was so close to just growl and lunged at the femme.

"Inferno…" Red Alert began, optics widened a bit, and Stella Guard slipped out of his arms and wiped away his tears.

"Hello Inferno…I was just…" she began, regaining some of his posture.

"No" Inferno instantly cutting her off. "Don't explain anything. I'm just gonna go." His spark was ready to burst. Red Alert was taken by Stella Guard, and his spark cried out. The only mech he had ever loved was taken. He then turned and was about to head out when Stella Guard spoke to him.

"No, Inferno don't go. Red Alert was just comforting me about something. I'm the one that needs to leave." She got up, glancing at Red Alert, and then walked out. Once the door closed, the firetruck began to stare at Red Alert.

"What was that about Red? What did she mean?" Inferno asked, his voice shaking. Red Alert swallowed his fears and took in a deep inhale.

"Inferno, she was telling me about what has happened in Ledrater. She has loss someone dear to her and…"

Inferno cut him off, "But why was she telling you…it isn't like she…knows…you. Red, what is goin' on?" The larger red mech began to search Red Alert's facial features for an answer.

Red Alert sighed and replied, "Inferno, I haven't told you the entire truth about me. And now, I think I should tell you, since I really like you and think you should know more about me."

"Red" Inferno began, stepping closer to the smaller mech. His optics were wide in surprise. Red Alert liked him. His spark fluttered in happiness. "That's…wonderful Red. I like you too…"

Red Alert's optics widened also, and he said, "You do?" Inferno nodded and stepped closer, near touching Red and bent his head down close to Red's raised face. "But Inferno…I have to tell you something important…" His voice died away as Inferno got closer to his faceplate and his dental plates. "Inferno…" Then the firetruck brushed his dental plates against Red's. The Lamborghini kissed him back, and the red mech wrapped his servos around the smaller mech. Then they continued to kiss, then slowly broke apart.

"Red…" Inferno began, looking down at the smaller mech, "what was the reason for telling me that you liked me?" Red Alert looked up and stared at Inferno.

Should he tell him? How would he respond?

"Inferno, how I really know Stella...is that I am the Prince of Ledrater. I ran away when I was a young adult and quickly joined the Autobots. I didn't tell anyone, just saying my creators abandoned me. I didn't want to return to my royal life…"

Inferno broke away and stared flabbergasted at Red Alert. The mech he loved the most, wasn't who he knew.

"Red, what are you saying? You're the Prince? Why didn't you tell me?" his voiced raised at the end, and he stared hard the mech.

Red Alert shrank a bit away at the tone of voice, and his glitch yelled at him to drop the subject. But it was too late.

"I'm the Prince. I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to live a normal life. Are you mad?" Red Alert, stepping back closer to the firetruck. But now it was Inferno's turn to step back.

"Red, I don't…I need to think about this…I'm sorry, but I have to go…"

"Inferno…wait!"

But it was too late, Inferno was already leaving. He walked out of the Monitor and down the hall. Stella Guard, who was standing a ways off in the other way, watched this and sighed. She then stepped back closer to the Monitor Room.

Stella Guard had went back to Red's room, but realized she didn't know the key-code. She then headed back to Red and get the code. She listened in and heard the other two talking, so she waited. When she saw Inferno walk out, she knew it hadn't gone well.

She walked in and saw Red Alert on his knees, crying. The femme stepped closer and knelt down.

She placed a servo on his shoulder and said, "Red, what happen?"

The Lamborghini looked up with watery optics and said, "I told him about both. That I liked him, which he likes me back, and that I am the Prince." He then buried himself in her arms. "He didn't take it the right way, and now…"

She patted him on the back and said, "Shush, it's all right. I'm sure he is just thinking about it…I'm sure…" Red Alert shook his head and sobbed loudly.

"Being a royal isn't a gift, it is a curse."

_With Inferno…_

Inferno was walking absently through the hallways, his spark twisting in pain. He reached his door and punched the keypad, opening. He paused, thinking back on what had happened.

Red Alert, the person he had loved so dearly, had told him who he really was and kissed him. The Security Director had lied to him on who he really was, but also told him he loved him. It broke his spark in half.

One half said that the Security Director should be forgotten. He had lied to him, pretended to be someone else. But the other half said he should go back and apologize. He still loved Red Alert, but…after he had told him who he really was, he didn't even more. He walked into his room, and the door shut behind him. Tears began to fall, and he fell to his knees.

"Red…Red…"

He continued to weep for the person he loved but didn't know who he really had been.

_He's a royal…and he loves me…he lied, but told the truth…_

_With Red Alert…_

He rested in Stella Guard's servos, thinking about what had happened. His optics were shut off, trying to shut off the outside world. Nothing had gone right. Then Inferno warm face filled his thoughts, and he thought back on the kiss.

_I love you Inferno…I'm sorry…and I love you…_

* * *

Okay…sorry to leave ya hangin' but that is how I wanted it to end…or not!  
You, the readers, can review and tell me what should happen next…I mean, tell me anything. I didn't want to continued with 'Then the bad people come and attack…' and blah, blah, blah, predictable! So…got anything else for me! this will be alone, or if I get an idea, another chapter!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…so two readers, **Evil Ratchet** and **twindragon-girl**, gave me two ideas…so I decided to combined and continue the story! Hope y'all like it and thankz you two!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers…I own Ledrater and all the other OCs!

* * *

Slowly, Stella Guard tried to get Red Alert to stand up. Her spark was twisting in regret and pain. It had been her fault for this, all of this. She wanted to scream to the heavens, to Primus, asking why must everything turn for the worst.

Red Alert, on the other hand, felt like his spark had been broken, and it could never be fixed. The one person he had ever truly loved, had both loved him and left him. He didn't know what to do, and he began to battle with his glitch for control of his mind. Everything had turned out for the worst.

"Come on Red…let's sit in the chair, okay?" she whispered, and he nodded, getting up. Both of them walked over and sat in each of the two chairs. Red Alert slumped forward, resting his helm in his propped up servos.

"Stella, everything is wrong now…and there is nothing I can do to get it back. I don't even know what I am going to do next…" the Security Director muttered. Stella Guard opened her dental plates to speak, but an explosion rocked the ship, sending both of them out of their chairs.

Red Alert pushed himself off the floor and asked, "What the-, what is going on?" He looked back at the monitors, and all of them were off. Instantly, he jumped up and ran out of the Monitor Room. The black and grey femme cried out to him.

"Red, Red Alert wait!"

The Lamborghini ran through the halls, passing others along the way. He reached the Labs and Med Bay and saw smoke coming out of them.

_Oh no…fire…_

At that instant, worry took over. He wondered if Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor had gotten out. Then he heard Inferno's voice coming from beyond the smoke. His spark began to beat faster hearing the firetruck's voice and then began to call out Inferno's name.

"Inferno, Inferno!"

The Security Director would have called the mech's name out again, but something clamped over his dental plates. He then began struggling, but something wrapped around his body. The thrashing continued.

"Red Alert, where are ya Red?"

The red and white mech stiffened at when his name was called.

_Inferno…help me…please…_

Then a voice whispered into his audio receptor, "Good, I'm finally found you, Prince Red Alert." The Lamborghini had only a nano-kilk for his optics to widened before pain explode in his chest. He gasped before the darkness of stasis took him. The attacker let him drop to the ground, and he said, "So long dear Prince-y…" A wicked chuckled followed, and footsteps began to lead away.

On the other side of the smoke, Inferno began to put the fire out. He then heard his name and replied. It was Red Alert, and the firetruck's spark fluttered in both regret and excite. After this, he would apologize. He couldn't stay away from the very mech he loved. It shouldn't matter who Red Alert was, only that he loved him.

After most of the fire had been put out, the firetruck ran through the smoke and made it to the other side. He was about to call for the Lamborghini, but stopped when he saw him on the ground, energon pooling from the wound in his chest. The firetruck's optics widened.

"Red…no…" he gasped, energon tears pooling in his optics. He fell to his knees and slowly brushed his digit against Red Alert's helm. "Red…no, you can't die…" Soon, the tears began to slide down his cheekplates. He then bowed over the body of the Lamborghini, sobbing.

The only mech he loved was dying, and nothing in the universe could stop it.

Inferno continued to sob, and so he didn't hear someone run up. The person knelt next to him, saying something, but all Inferno could think about was Red Alert.

_On the other side of the smoke…_

Stella Guard ran up to the mechs who were finishing putting out the fire. She spotted the medic and two scientists.

Then she asked, "Where is Red Alert?"

Ratchet turned and was about to reply her, when a voice from beyond the smoke yelled out for the CMO. It was First Aid.

"Ratchet, Ratchet, I need your help! Red Alert is injured!"

Both Ratchet's and Stella Guard's optics widened in horror. They looked at each other, then ran through the smoke. Once they reached the other side, they gasped at what they saw. Inferno was sitting off to the side, sobbing and calling out Red Alert's name. First Aid was turning the Security Director over.

Ratchet knelt down and asked, "What happened?"

The Protectobot replied, "Gun shot. Don't know who shot him, but someone did at close range…just barely missed his spark chamber." Ratchet nodded, then un-subspaced a repair kit. He quickly began working.

Stella Guard looked down at the Lamborghini, spark frozen in horror. Her charge, her people's Prince, was dying. The only person that she swore with her spark to protect was dying.

_No…Red…no…_

Slowly, she turned her gaze to the crying Inferno. Through the sobs, she could hear him muttered the Lamborghini's name. She was glad the firetruck still cared, but was saddened that the love was now short-lived if Ratchet couldn't repair Red Alert in time.

"Slaggit, I can't fully repair him with just a kit. I need a more tools and parts."

The black and grey femme looked back over at Ratchet, and her optics widened. They really were going to lose Red Alert. Inferno stared through the tears at the medics, and his spark felt ready to be pulled out.

_Red…no…ya can't leave me…I'm sorry Red…I'm sorry, and I love ya…_

More tears fell, and he shuttered his optics off.

Stella Guard's processor went blank. Her world began to crash down.

Memories from the past came back to her. She remembered playing with the young Prince on the place grounds. Hiding in the nooks of the castle, and sharing tales with each other. Red Alert had been her closet friend, and it was the same for him.

Now, there would be no more Red Alert. No more laughter, no more joy. Stella Guard bowed her head, and tears dropped.

_There is nothing I can do…nothing…WAIT!_

Instantly she jerked her helm up. There was something.

She glanced over to the younger medic and asked, "Medic, were are we?"

First Aid turned away from Ratchet and replied, "I think in the Terra-Sola system. Why?" Instantly, the black and grey femme turned and ran down the halls. She would help Red Alert, she wouldn't let him die.

_Later On…_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Prowl asked, optic ridge raising. The top three Officers and Stella Guard were currently on the Control Deck, in front of Teletrann-1.

Stella Guar met his gaze, calm but shaking on the inside, "Yes. Your medic Ratchet said he didn't have the repair material and your Med Bay is gone. The only choice would be to go to Ledrater, since it is near, and get him healed there." The SIC and TIC looked at each other, then to the Commander. Optimus mulled over the only choice they had to save the Security Director and then decided.

"Alright, we will set a course to Ledrater," he replied, then turned to the large super computer. Stella Guard nodded and began giving out coordinates. Jazz and Prowl looked at each other behind Optimus's and Stella Guard's back, worriness in each others' optics. They hoped that Red Alert would be fine.

_In Inferno's Room…_

Inferno sat on the edge of his berth, helm in his servos, and was silently crying.

_Red Alert…why…why…this has ta be a cruel joke from Primus…why ya…_

He sniffed in air and lifted his helms out of his servos and sated at the wall, thinking the same though over and over. All he could think about was Red Alert, when they kissed, and the Lamborghini's bleeding body. It was cruel that this was happening, and just as he was about to go talk to the Lamborghini.

He couldn't stay mad, it must have been such a scary and tough decision for the Security Director to do. To tell him who he really was, to trust him so much, and then he ran out.

Inferno buried his helm in his servos once more and continued to cry.

_Red Alert…I promise…if ya do, no when, ya awake, I'll tell ya…I'll apologize, I will never leave yar side…I promise…_

Then, over the Intercom. System, the voice of Prowl was sent through.

'Will be shortly landing on Ledrater, all who are going on the squad will be comm.-ed immediately. If not comm.-ed, remain on the ship till the next lift off.'

A few seconds pass, and then the firetruck received a comm. He answered and replied that he would be in the hanger shortly. He won't fail Red, he would be there till the end. Inferno stood up, wiped the tears away, and walked out of his room.

* * *

_On Ledrater…_

They had alerted the small kingdom of their arrival and the reason behind it. They aimed for landing the ship in the barren field a good ways away from the castle, but not too far away. Instantly, when they touched down, they rushed out and were met with a squad and some medics.

"Let's hurry, the Prince doesn't have much time" said what would seemed to be the royal medic. The squad, consisting of just Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Stella Guard, and Inferno, nodded and loaded Red Alert up inside one of the medic. Then Stella Guard addressed the squad of guards.

"You five, when we reach the castle, will help me find out who did this. Understood?" she ordered, no emotion in her voice. She was the Captain, strong and emotionless. Then the guards, including Stella and the Autobots, transformed and began heading back to the castle, along with the medic.

_The Castle Med Bay…_

The Castle, itself, was relatively large, about five stories and several dozen football field large. The bricks that made it up with a soft hue of yellow and the panes and tower tops were crystals of shiny blues.

The convoy of cars drove through the gate in the grey stone wall surrounding the Castle. They drove up to the steps, then the Autobots and Guards transformed and eased Red Alert out of the medic. Then the medics transformed and began transported Red inside and left the others outside.

There was a pause, all was quiet, then Ratchet asked, "What are we waiting for?" Stella Guard hushed him, then someone approached the large Castle entrance and stood in the doorway.

The mech was relatively skinning, but the red armor made him bulkier. His under-armor was white and yellow. Upon his helm was a metal crown, three points and a red stone on the main point.

Instantly, the Guards bowed and muttered, "Your Highness, King Red Armor." The Autobots looked at each other and bowed as well.

"Royal Captain Stella Guard, who are these bots?" asked Red Armor. Stella Guard lifted her helm and glanced over at the mechs, then back at the king.

"These are the Autobots, who saved me when I was on mission. They were also…the mechs that his Highness Red Alert worked with, Your Highness."

Red Armor stroked his chin, humming in thought, then replied, "Very well, I would like to meet with you Stella Guard and the leader of the 'Autobots'." Stella Guard nodded, then motioned from Optimus to walk with her. The Prime nodded, and both headed towards the King, then inside.

Then, one of the white and grey Guards turned and spoke with the rest of the Autobots, "Follow me, and I will show you to the guest rooms you may stay in here while the young Highness is getting repaired." All of the Autobots nodded and began walking into the Castle as well.

While walking through the long yellow hallways, Inferno kept thinking about Red Alert.

_Please Red Alert…be okay…please be okay…_

* * *

Okay…I do have this planned out…it is going to be a total of 4 chapters long…and the others I am working on!  
Hope y'all liked it!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is where the story continues…but get ready for a twist you never expect! MWHAHAHAH…I'm evil!  
Also…thankz to **Evil Ratchet** and **twindragon-girl **for the ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…I own the OC's and plot…

* * *

His systems slowly came back on-line, as did his optics. Once he took in the yellow ceiling, he knew something was wrong.

_Yellow..that's not the color of the Med Bay's ceiling…WHERE AM I?!_

The red and white mech jerked his body up and wildly looked around. It wasn't the Med Bay, or anywhere else on the Ark. He was on a large berth, in an equally larger room. It took him a second, then the place clicked in his processor.

It was his suite back in the Castle. He gasped and began to worry. He wondered what had happen, but everything was a bit fuzzy. He groaned and began to call out names, hoping someone would hear him.

"Inferno…Ratchet…Stella…anyone?"

His calls were answered, but not by anyone close to him. The Head Medic for the Castle walked in, closing the door behind him, and walked over to the berth. Red Alert watched him, wary of the strange mech.

Once the Medic was to the berth's side, he spoke to Red, "Good Morning, young Highness Red Alert. It is good to see that you are healthy and awake."

"Where are my friends?" The Lamborghini asked, keeping a close optic on the medic. He didn't trust anyone else but Ratchet.

"They are here and are waiting for you to awake. I shall go get the one called Ratchet? He is your medic, no?"

Red Alert nodded and laid back down on the berth. The Medic turned and headed out of the room. At least his friends were here with him. Then a thought passed through his processor, and his spark twisted.

_Inferno, where is Inferno…hope he alright…but what if…_

His thoughts stopped when the door opened, and someone hurriedly walked in. Red Alert turned, and then Ratchet appeared next to the berth.

"Ratchet" Red Alert muttered. First anger flashed over the CMO's faceplates, then to worriness.

"Red, how ya feelin'" he asked.

The Security Director sighed and replied, "Been better."

Ratchet nodded, then there a long pause between them. A silence that hung thick, till Ratchet broke it.

"Red, who shot ya?"

Red Alert visible tensed up and looked away. It was painful, remembering the reason he was here.

"I don't know Ratchet….they shot me from behind."

Ratchet nodded, then softly placed a servo on Red Alert's shoulder. The Security Director must be shaken up right now. To be told of someone he once knew in his past, to be shot, and then brought back to a past he ran away from. It must be hard on him.

The CMO let out a sigh and whispered, "If ya need any of us, come and tell us. We are here for ya Red. Me, Optimus, Prowl, and Inferno. Remember that…" Ratchet lifted his servo and left the room.

Red Alert stared off into space, thinking about what Ratchet had said.

_Inferno…you're here…oh Inferno…_

A lump formed in his throat, and silent tears rolled down his face. He curled into a ball on the berth he once slept in so long ago. Everything was whirled in his processor, but one mech stood out. The mech he loved, wanted to see, to be with, to hold.

"In…ferno…" he softly sobbed.

* * *

Inferno walked aimlessly through the soft hue yellow hallways. He wanted to see Red Alert so badly, but waited till the Lamborghini wanted to see him first, even if his spark cried out for the other mech. He sighed and continued to walk through the hallways, turning another corner.

"Inferno…Inferno, wait!" called a voice. The firetruck stopped and turned to see Stella Guard running towards him. She reached him and began trying cycle more air through her vents.

"Stella Guard" he replied back, emotionless. He wasn't angry at the femme, but all of this, Red Alert, royalty, the Castle, made him a bit edgy and wary. There was a pause between them, then Inferno asked, "Where is Red Alert, Stella Guard?" He wanted, no _needed_, to see the Security Director. To hold him, to guard him forever.

Stella Guard sighed and began to think about what she would say next.

_Sigh…it is going to be difficult to tell him…Red isn't treated the same around here like he is back on the Ark…not everyone can see him…_

"He's resting Inferno, like you should be too."

Inferno's optics narrowed a bit. He was angry that he was being denied to see Red Alert.

"Not until I see that he is alright."

The black and grey femme sighed and was about to reply the mech and tell him why he couldn't exactly do that, but a voice cut her off. One of her squad members can running up and stopped next to her, saluting.

"Captain Stella Guard, Captain Stella Guard, the King wishes to see you immediately."

Stella Guard nodded, gave Inferno an apologetic glance, and said, "Go, I'll be there soon." The squad nodded, turned, and left.

The femme turned back to Inferno and said, "I'll try to see if you can visit him, but I don't know if you can."

The red mech glared at the femme and hissed, "Why is dat?" The femme was un-fazed by his furious attitude, but wanted him to calm down.

"Remember Inferno, he is royalty. Not only that, but…" she glanced away, "royalty that went missing a long time ago. Now, the King wishes for him to not leave again. You understand now?" She turned her helm back to Inferno, who was still radiating anger.

"Yeah, I understand…" he replied through gritted dental plates. He wanted to scream to the heavens. Red Alert was so close, but yet so far. He need to apologize, but couldn't.

Stella Guard nodded, turned, and walked away. She just hoped that Inferno understood that royalty wasn't at all what it is cracked up to be.

* * *

He placed a servo on the large metal doors. His entire frame was shaking. He didn't know what to do next, he had only been awake for a couple of joors(hours). After shuttering his optics off, he let his processor take over in thoughts and memories.

_This…this…Mother…Father…where they used to…so many memories…_

Red Alert could hear a child's laughter, the chuckles of adults. He could hear them issuing orders, judgment for peace. Young Stella Guard telling him off for sneaking around without her. All peaceful memories. Then, another memory arose.

'_They're ill my Prince.'_

_His optics grew wide._

'_NO! That can't be!'_

_The medic bowed his head._

'_I'm sorry…they're aren't going to make it…'_

_He then turned and ran. Ran passed everyone, everything. He needed to leave, to get away. He didn't want the crown, his parents were still King and Queen. He didn't want it. He just kept running._

A silent tear began to roll down his cheekplate, then with his other hand he wiped it away. Red Alert then shuttered his optics back on, took in a deep intake of air, then pushed the doors opened.

Inside, he saw his cousin, Red Armor, sitting on the throne. The royal crown was resting on his helm.

"Ah cousin Red Alert, it is good to see you are well once more."

Red Alert stared at the mech, then slowly nodded. Red Armor made a hand motion for Red to come in.

"Come in, come in. I haven't seen you in vorns."

Slowly, the Lamborghini walked in. He ambled across the large throne room and stood before the throne, not taking his optics off of his cousin. Red Armor stood and walked down the steps and stood before his cousin. A small smile was upon his dental plates. A weak smile crawled its way onto Red Alert's dental plates as well.

"Same with I, cousin Red Armor" Red Alert replied, stuttering a bit. The smile on Red Armor's face plate grew, unnerving the Security Director. "But where is my friends and Stella Guard?" The smile vanished quickly.

Red Armor looked away and replied, "Your friends are resting, and Captain Stella Guard is…on a mission currently. I'm sorry." He turned back to Red Alert and smiled. Red Alert didn't smile. He just stared at the other mech, which was being to unnerve Red Armor. Then Red Alert nodded, turned, and was about to leave, back a hand on his shoulder stopped. "Don't worry dear Red Alert, nothing is going to happen. We'll make sure you never leave, and you can live here at the Castle and become ruler once more, like you were supposed to."

Then the voice of his glitch perked up, saying that Red Armor was lying, that there was a darker plot. They wanted him dead, they were going to kill him, his friends. They needed to leave.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Red Alert some-what believe his glitch, but just put it off. He then shrugged the servo off and began out of the throne room.

_Inferno…where are you…I need you right now…I don't know what I am going to do…Inferno…_

Once the red and white mech passed through the throne doors, Red Armor's smile faded away to a frown. He then turned and stalked up the stairs and dropped down into the throne.

He turned his helm and spoke to the shadow around his throne, "Go and make sure our 'guests' don't leave. I don't need the young _Prince's_ friends to find out what is going on." He then turned his helm back forward and glared at the metal doors of the throne room.

A voice from the shadows replied, "Yes, my King."

A wicked smirk formed on the crowned mech's face plate. He wouldn't give up his throne so easily…no…he'll get rid of the problems. Red Alert must be finished off once and for all, so no one could take his throne from him.

_Nothing personal dear cousin…it is just power is just too good to give up…_

* * *

Inferno glanced up and then down the hallway. He was lost. A sigh left his vents, and he decided to head down one of the hallways.

_Great…got lost…_

He sighed again, then stopped. He had heard a soft voice coming from behind one of the doors in the halls. He stared at the yellow metal door, then reached up to open it.

"Help…" came a very faint voice from beyond the door. Inferno looked left, then right, and saw no one around.

"I better check it out…just to make sure no one is seriously hurt…" he mumbled to himself, then opened the door.

Inside was something different from the outside. It was a hallway, but instead of yellow metal, like the rest of the castle, it was dark metal. Lights were placed along the walls, providing just barely enough light to see by.

The firetruck took a sharp intake of air, then decided to walk down the hallway. After walking through the long passage way, he then began to notice something else down here.

There were cells, bars blocking anyone from entering. Inferno looked inside of them as he continued to walk, but saw no one.

_Is this…their brig…_

Something inside of him was telling him to turn back, warning him of danger. He was just about to, when the voice called out again.

"Help…me…"

The mech quicken his paced, still looking into each of the cells, then stopped at one when he saw someone lying face down on the ground.

The person had stasis cuffs on their wrist and a chain connected to that. Their ankles were bounded as well. But that wasn't what caught the firetruck's attention. Energon was pooled around her and crusted on the person's armor. It took Inferno a bit to realize who it was, but once he did, he gasped. It was Stella Guard.

"Stella Guard" he gasped, reaching into the cell to try to reach her.

The femme looked up, one optic was broken, and replied, "Inferno…you have to leave…get Red Alert and the others and leave…the King…he's…"

"Stella Guard!" Inferno cried out, but stopped when the clicking of a gun, and a cold feeling was on his back.

"Well, well, looks here we have a snoop…wonder what the King will say about you?" came a voice from behind him. Inferno growled and gritted his dental plates together.

"Let's just throw him in another cell?" said a second voice from behind Inferno, and before he could retaliate, something made hard contact with his helm. He dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Stella Guard looked at what was going on and wished she could stop it.

"Stop…" she whispered. The two sneered at her and began to drag Inferno away to another cell.

She had to do something, but she was too injured. Then the femme began praying to Primus.

_Please…let Red Alert be safe…please…_

Then stasis took her by force, and she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last chapter…wonder what will happen? I not tellin'!

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	4. Chapter 4

And so…the story comes to an end! Thankz to everyone who reviewed: **Evil Ratchet**, **twindragon-girl**, **thepheonixqueen**, and **9aza**!  
Also…thankz to **Evil Ratchet** and **twindragon-girl **for the ideas, and who kept this story going!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…plot and OCs are mine though…

* * *

He slipped through the halls, quietly and quickly. Thankfully, there were no cameras here like there were on the _Ark_. He paused before a corner, listening.

It had been a cycle(day) since he had been at Castle, and hadn't heard from either his other Officers, Inferno, or Stella Guard. Every time he wished to see them, he was turned down. Now he was going to find them himself.

_Now…where are they…probably in the east wing…that is where the guest rooms are…_

The Lamborghini rounded the corner and hurried down the hall. He just couldn't keep caught now, he was so close in finding the others. He skidded to a halt at another intersection and listened. The left is to the Throne Room, ahead would be to the East Wing of the Castle, and to the right would be to the Study and Library. Red Alert peeked around the corner towards the Throne and spotted something moving. He focused closer and saw that it was a black armored mech, who slipped into the Throne Room.

_Odd…that is not the colors of the Guards…hmmm…_

The Security Director waited a bit, then snuck down the hallway towards the Throne Room.

His glitch rose up, warning him of surprises and spies. His paranoia was high too. Why was there a strange colored mech running around?

Red Alert stopped at the door and listened in, thanks to his acute hearing. Inside, he heard a conversation going on.

"My Lord, they are wondering and questioning where he is?" said, Red Alert could only guess, the black mech.

"Are they now? Well just make sure they don't leave. We will get rid of all of them after Red Alert is…disposed of" came the voice of Red Armor.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Also, please check up the ones in the cells."

"Alright, My Lord."

Red Alert back up, optic widened in horror. Did he hear correctly? Red Armor wished to 'dispose' of him. Inside of his processor, his glitch wailed, telling him to run, to leave, and to get away.

_No…I have to save my friends…I have to save Inferno most of all!_

Also, another thought popped into his worried processor. Who were in the cells? He needed to know and to save them. He prayed to Primus that it wasn't Inferno.

The Lamborghini then turned and ran down the halls. He knew where the cells were and began to formulate plans to get him and his allies out of the Castle and away from here. He never wanted to come back, and this was a very good reason why.

Red Alert had traveled down several more hallways, and soon skidded to a stop in front of a door. It looked just like the others, but he knew what was behind this one. He carefully reached out and opened it, preparing for the worst. He would save whoever was in there and hurry to get the others out as well. His spark beat wildly, and his servo gripped the handle and opened.

No one was down the hall, so he took this opportunity to hurry down it. The dim lights that which were lining the walls casted a faint glow on his red and white armor. His spark pulsed with nervousness and courage. Inside his processor, he was pushed back his glitch, which screamed for him to turn back and leave. He had to do this, Red Alert had to save them.

The Security Director came upon the cells and began to slow down. He was now hurriedly walking, looking into all the cells for a sign of anyone. Once he reached one that was occupied and spotted the person inside, his tanks nearly lurched out its contents.

It was Stella Guard, beaten and bleeding. She was in stasis most likely, and he called out her name.

"Stella…Stella please, can you hear me? I came to get you out of here."

He began to try to open the cell, at which Stella was soon dragged back into consciousness.

She slowly looked up and muttered, "Red…Red no, you have to get out of here. Red Armor wishes to kill you…"

"I know…but I have to get you out of here…"

His words were stressed as he tried with all his might to break the lock. His faceplate scrunched up in frustration as he kept trying.

Stella Guard looked up at him with her one good optic and said, "Red…forget about me…you have to get Inferno out…"

Instantly, Red Alert stopped his attempts at the lock, his optics widened in horror.

_No…Inferno…you can't be in here…_

"Wh-where is he Stella?" he asked, stuttered on some words. The black and grey femme slowly pointed to the cell across, and the Lamborghini turned his helm and saw it. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to the other cell. He fell to his knees and reached into the other cell. "Inferno…" he softly called out.

The firetruck was chain to the wall, helm bowed. He had minor dents and cuts, energon slowly trickling from some.

"Inferno…" the red and white mech called out again. His spark twisted in horror and pain. The person he loved with all his spark, was just out of his reach. "Inferno!"

Slowly, the firetruck's helm lifted up, and his blue optics met Red's.

"Red…" he muttered, disbelief was shown on his faceplate. A single tear ran down the Security Director's faceplate, and he nodded. "Red…move…" Confusion flashed across Red Alert's faceplate.

"What…" was all he got out, before someone pulled him away from the cell and slammed his against the bars of another. Servos were gripped around his neck, and he stared into the faceplate of the black armored mech.

"Looks like curiosity will kill a Prince" the mech said, chuckling as well. Red Alert struggled against the other mech, clawing at the servos, but nothing worked. He heard both Inferno, just beyond the mech, call out his name, and Stella, in the cell behind him, do the same. He continued to struggle, but nothing was working. Then the mech leaned forward and whispered into the Lamborghini's audio receptors, "To bad I don't get a try at killing you…again…"

Red Alert's optic widened when the realization hit him. So, this was the mech that shot him. He struggled harder now, but the mech began to dig his digits into his neck line, and he soon found the right cable and pulled. Soon, unconscious took hold of him, and his body went limp.

_Little Later…_

The voice of his glitch wailed in the darkness of his mind, telling him to move. Then his body instantly reacted, and he was thrown awake.

Red Alert managed to throw himself out of the way of a sword blade. He looked up at the wielder and stared at him, spark beating fast.

It was his Red Armor, scowling. The crowned mech pulled the sword up and straighten his body.

"Well, it seems that little glitch of yours comes in handy after all, cousin."

The other's mech voice was filled with disgust and hatred, all of which was aimed at Red Alert.

"Why?" the Security Director simply asked, optics now pleading for some answers. He didn't want this to happen. Why was this happening?

"Why?" Red Armor repeated mockingly, "Why? Because of you _joyous_ return, you are still the rightful ruler, and I am NOT GIVING UP MY CROWN!" Soon, the other mech charged at Red Alert, who managed in the nick of time to dodge to the blow and appeared behind Red Armor.

"Stop this Red Armor…I don't want the crown. I don't want anything of this" Red Alert pleaded, then gestured to the all of the Castle. It was the truth. He didn't want this life. He wanted his old life, a life where he protected and watched over everyone. A life with Inferno as his lover. Not a boring and meaningless crowned life.

Red Armor spun around and growled, "I don't believe you!" He charged again, sword raised, and Red Alert had less time to dodge this time around.

"Please, stop this" Red Alert pleaded again. Red Armor turned back and glared at Red Alert. The red and white mech's pleading optics stared right back.

Also, while this staring match was going on, Red Alert caught a figure in his peripheral vision. The figure was in the shadows, aiming some sort of weapon at them.

Soon Red Armor charged again, drawing the Security Director's attention back to him. But this time, Red Alert didn't move. Time slowed down, and Red Armor drew near, and the shadowed figured aimed the weapon. The glitch in Red Alert processor screamed for him to move, to do something.

But what could he do? He couldn't change Red Armor's mind, and he knew no one was going to get out of this alive? So, Red Alert just gave up. There was nothing he could do. He just prayed he would see Inferno at the Well of All Sparks.

_I love you Inferno…_

Then the blade pierced his abdomen, and a shot rang out. Red Alert's world began dark.

* * *

A ghostly-like voice penetrated the darkness of his subconscious, calling out to him, "Red…..Red….Red…Red, please wake up." The voice sounded familiar, but distinct.

Then slowly, he did actually begin to awake. The world of darkness of his mind began to fade away to light and colors. The present began to reveal itself.

"Red, I'm…I'm so glad ya are fine and alright…"

The Security Director looked over and saw the worried faceplates of the one mech he loved. Inferno stared back, worriness showed both his faceplates and optics.

The Lamborghini stared in disbelief and muttered, "In...Inferno?" The firetruck nodded, optic fluids pooling.

"Yeah, it's me Red…"

Slowly, the red and white mech slide up into the seated position and soon realized where he was. He was now currently back in his suite in the Castle. Red Alert glanced around his room, then met Inferno's gaze.

The red mech bit his lower dental plate and glanced down, then back up to Red. His spark pulse and beat wildly in his spark chamber. It said to hold the one he loved dearly, to never let anything ever happen to him again. Also, it pulse with pain and regret as well. He blamed himself for not being able to protect Red when the Lamborghini needed him. He had run away, like a coward. Inferno dropped his gaze on Red Alert and bowed his head.

Red Alert stared at the other, spark and mind racing and telling him different things. Pain, regret, love, and hurt all swirled. His glitch was sparking up, saying that Inferno didn't love him anymore. That he was here to tell him that he didn't love him. The Lamborghini didn't know what was right, but he did know that he loved Inferno.

"Inferno," Red Alert whispered, then reached over and placed a servo against one of the other mech's cheekplate, "I'm sorry."

Inferno slowly looked up, optics widened in surprise. Red Alert was sorry? For what? He should be the one that was sorry. He left before the Security Director could explain himself.

"No Red," Inferno replied, shaking his helm, "I'm tha one that should be sorry. I ran out and left ya before ya could explain just who you were," he looked away, "can ya eva forgive meh?"

Now, it was Red Alert's turn for his optics to widen. Inferno was sorry? It made his spark twist in pain, but he knew one thing, Inferno did care. He had to, he had apologized.

"Inferno, can you look at me?"

The firetruck turned his gaze back on Red Alert and stared at the other mech.

"Yes, Red?"

"I forgive you, but I should have told you before-hand who I was. I was just…scared. Scared, you wouldn't accept or…" Red Alert looked away this time, "love me for being a prince." Now, it was Inferno who placed a servo on the side of Red Alert's helm and slowly pulled the Lamborghini's gaze to him.

He then replied, "I will always love ya Red…" The firetruck leaned closer, gaze set only on his lover's beautiful sky blue eyes, "now and forever, whoever you may be." Then, their dental plates brushed against each other, and Inferno slowly wrapped his servos around Red Alert, holding him as the kiss continued. The red and white mech slowly reached around and held Inferno close to him as well. They remained like this for, what seemed like an eternity. Then, slowly, they broken apart, and continued to just stare into each other's optics. A smiled was on their faceplates.

Finally, they were at peace. They were in love and together at last.

"I love you" they murmured together in unison, and the warm smile grew.

_A Couple Days Later…_

"Red Armor has been locked away, your Highness."

Red Alert, who was seated in the throne and had the royal crown upon his helm, looked to his right and nodded.

"Thank you Royal Captain Stella Guard."

The black and grey femme nodded back, smiling. After Prowl, who had been the one to escape for the rooms and snuck into the Throne Room, shot Red Armors, temporarily injuring the mech, the others Autobots came to the rescue. Ratchet managed to repair Red Alert just in time, and then the medic also repaired Stella Guard.

The entire squad of Guards was kneeling before the Lamborghini, ready for orders.

"What are your orders?" called out one the Guards.

Red Alert, paused, then replied, "Find those you conspired with my traitorous cousin. Bring them here so they may face the punishment of attempt at taking the royal life." The Guard nodded and lifted up helm up. He glanced over to Stella Guard, who nodded for them to go, which they did.

"What now Red?"

The young Prince, not King, glanced over to his left and met the concern looks of his fellows Officers. It had been Inferno, the mech he loved with all his spark, who had asked.

"Well Inferno, there really is one only choice for me" he replied, looking back forward.

"Is that, you staying here Red Alert?" asked Optimus. Red Alert sighed and stood up.

"That would be the choice which would seem to be the most logical choice, but there is another…"

Now, the five Autobots' and Captain's optic ridges rose in confusion. Just what did he mean?

"I could" he began slowly, "give up the crown and step down from power."

"But Red!" cried Stella Guard, taking a step closer to the Lamborghini, "who would-I mean, it is your rightful heir. You must…" The red and white mech turned to the femme and shook his helm.

"No, I must not do anything, it is a choice, which I am making."

"Red Alert," this time it was Prowl, "you don't have to return if you don't want to. We will understand your choice of action and not hold it against you." Now, the Security Director turned his helm towards the SIC and shook his helm once more.

"I want to remain on board the Ark, to be a Security Director. I believe I would serve a better purpose there, then here."

"But Red-I mean Your Highness, who would rule? Who would bear the crown and rule the people?" Red Alert turned back to his old friend and smiled.

"There is only one person I know that is fit for ruling…you."

Stella Guard's optics widen in shock. Her mouth gapped opened. The Autobots were also astonished as well.

"M-m-me? Red, you c-c-can't be s-s-serious?"

"Oh, but I am…" he replied, taking a step closer to the femme, and reached with both servos to the crown upon his helm, "may you kneel, Stella?" The femme nodded and dropped to one knee. Red Alert lifted the crown up, then brought it down upon the femme's helm. "Now, you will rule for me. You are the new ruler, Queen Stella Guard. Arise." The black and grey femme slowly stood back up and stared at her long time friend and charger.

"Red, I…thank you."

She hugged him, who hugged her back, then broke apart, smiling. She glanced over to the others and flashed them a smile as well. They replied the smile.

Then, Red Alert turned and addressed his fellow Autobots, "I think we should be returning…" The others nodded, and Red took one last look Stella Guard.

"Good-by, Red."

"Good-bye, Stella."

Then the four Autobots headed out the Caste. The new Queen watched them leave, smiling and tears of joy sliding down her cheek.

_Thank you Red…I hope you live a long and peaceful life…thank you…_

While they walked out, Inferno had his servo around his lover, glancing down and smiling. Red Alert glanced up and replied the smile.

_Thank you Stella…you helped me find peace and love…thank you…_

_Later On…_

They were resting on the berth in Inferno's room. Red Alert was sitting in front of the firetruck, who had his servos around the smaller mech in a protective and loving way.

"Love ya" Inferno said the small mech, who smiled and replied with the same phrase.

"Love you as well."

Red Alert snuggled closer to the firetruck and rested in the warm love of the other mech. Now he had someone to love, to hold him save, to protect him. And he loved the other just as much. The Lamborghini shuttered his optics off and slowly fell into peaceful recharge.

Soon, Inferno did the same. He would always protect Red, no matter what happen or who the Security Director truly was. It didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was that he loved Red, and Red loved him.

Royalty is both a gift and a curse…just sometimes both can be beneficial…

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed this story! Thankz for the two who helped keep it going!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


End file.
